The Cat Came Back
by Trish the Stalker
Summary: INCOMPLTE Yes, I have returned with a crossover fic. Fruits Basket and The Cat Returns Hayao Miyazaki. Haru can talk to cats so when she sees Kyou in his cat form she thinks its perfectly normal for him to be talking. Chapter 1 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Haru was headed to school at a leisurely pace - the first time in what seemed like forever. Only recently had her rash of bad luck She gave a nod of recognition to most cats she passed by, it was only out of respect because Haru could talk to cats. At least, certain cats tended to talk back to her. Although Haru had managed to get her act together and make it to school on time, she was still scatterbrained as always. She wandered slowly through the hallway, not paying any attention whatsoever to where she was headed. She turned a corner and thought she felt herself run head on into something or someone, but she couldn't be sure because she fell down and was more preoccupied with her sore rear end. On the ground in front of her, bundled up in a boy's school uniform, was an orange cat.

_I must have tripped over him,_ Haru thought. "Gee I'm sorry kitty." _Who would have left him bundled up like this?_ Haru was a little surprised when she heard the cat speak, not because he was talking, but because he was swearing. "Really, kitty, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trip on you." It seemed to calm him down. "What's your name? Was it some boys being stupid again? It's not fair when they pull stupid pranks like this."

He stared back dumbly with his dark amber eyes. "Really, I'm sorry."

"Kyou! Where are you? Class is starting!" A girl's voice rang down the hallway. A moment later a girl with long brown hair and big doe eyes turned the corner. Haru recognised her, she was a third year student, one who spent a lot of time with the Prince Yuki Souma, but she didn't know the girl's name. She seemed surprised, and although she tried to hide it, her voice betrayed her shock at every word. "Oh, Kyou, there you are! I was looking all over for you!"

Haru looked up, "So this is your cat? What's he doing at school?"

"Oh... um... you see... I was bringing him for a project. Yeah, that's it! A project... on cats and I thought 'he's so well behaved that maybe he'd make a good visual aid, you know?" She began to collect the clothes and the cat. "Well, I'll see you around." The girl seemed to be in all too much of a hurry to leave.

_She's probably got a class to get to. Oh my gosh! I have to get to class!_

"See you around!" Just as Haru made it around the next corner she hear a popping noise which made her jump. Still, she was determined not to be late for class again, especially because she was already at school on time. Who wants to clean eraser brushes when they weren't even technically late?

Haru was a first year student at Kaibara High, and she had always had trouble adjusting to high school life. She did, however, know the one important name she needed to know: Prince Yuki Souma. Although nearly every girl in the school fawned over his good looks, Haru felt kind of sorry for the poor guy. _Besides_, she thought, _he looks a bit like a girl to me_. But because Haru never was one for names, she never knew anyone else by name. She knew her best friend Hiromi, and some of her classmates names. Machida for one, whom she had a crush on up until recent events changed her mind.

It was only now that she began to wonder how many people she didn't know - it would have been a wonder that she knew Yuki's name if she didn't hear all the girls speak about him in hushed whispers. She wasn't completely lost on who people were, in fact she recognised many faces, she only had difficulty remembering names. What on earth was the name of that girl Yuki was always hanging out with? Haru knew that she wasn't his girlfriend, otherwise she would not be spending so much time with the prince. In fact, judging by the way all of the girls talked about Yuki, Haru figured there wouldn't be anything left of the little brunette.

After class was out, Haru noticed the girl again, she was walking with Yuki and the boy with the most curious orange hair. _Wait! I know! He's Yuki's brother... or cousin... or something._ Haru decided to go up to the girl and see the cat one more time. "Hi!" She yelled across the schoolyard. _'Hi'? You idiot, she's two years ahead of you, of course she doesn't want to talk!_ The girl looked bewildered for a moment and then suddenly her face flushed red. "Oh, hi." Yuki gave the girl an indescribable look and the orange-haired boy tried to hide his own expression that was either embarrassment or anger, Haru couldn't tell which.

Haru was fighting the red from entering her cheeks now. "So um... where's your cat?"

Yuki's expression suddenly turned to open curiosity. "Of course, Kyou, what happened to the cat?"

_Kyou? Isn't that what the girl said the cat's name was?_ The orange-haired boy looked over at Yuki with veiled anger and was about to say something when the brown-haired girl interrupted, "I took him home at lunch. I got permission! I didn't want him to stay at school all day through my other classes!"

"Oh, okay. My name's Haru. I was just hoping to see the cat again." Haru tried not to look disappointed.

The girl just looked at Haru with her big doe eyes for a moment before realising that Haru had been talking to her. "I'm sorry! I'm Tooru Honda."

"Well, maybe I'll see you around again Tooru."

Tooru nodded sincerely and Yuki responded pleasantly with a "It was nice meeting you Miss..."

"Takahashi! Haru Takahashi." _Why on earth are you blushing! You think he looks like a girl!_

"Miss Takahashi."

Haru bowed and turned away to leave as fast as she could. Although she thought she heard the boy with the orange hair - Kyou was it? - say "I thought she'd never leave..."

Haru only sprinted faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Haru arrived at home out of breath and more than slightly embarrassed. _Why does he hate me already? It must be because I'm a first year. I shouldn't have been so up front._

She took off her shoes leaving them by the door, and headed off to the kitchen to make herself something to eat.

Yuki Souma turned to Kyou, "What was that all about? She saw you as a cat?"

Kyou's temper flared, he knew Yuki was only trying to get a rise out of him but he was already angry about being so stupid in the first place, "She wasn't watching where she was going, okay?"

"I can't believe you're so stupid, you could have had to have her memory erased!" Yuki sighed, "It's a miracle she didn't figure it out."

_You're telling me... she even heard me swearing at the top of my lungs. It was so weird though, she acted like it was completely normal to hear a cat talking. Maybe she is just that out of it... _Kyou looked fondly over at Tooru.

"Kyou?" Yuki said in mock concern, "Are you not feeling well? Or do I need to insult you again to make it through your thick skull?"

"Alright already! At least she thought I was cute, I'm sure if she saw a rat running around she'd try and squash you with a broom! She'd be shrieking at the sight of you."

"Oh, and I suppose you're one to talk about people screaming when they saw you transform?"

"That's it!" Yuki reeled backward, trying to dodge Kyou's fist. He touched his hand to his mouth and looked up, wide eyed.

"You... you hit me."

Kyou looked just as surprised and stood starting at his own fist. "I... I guess... I did..." Quickly the orange haired boy gained his composure and spat back at Yuki, "It serves you right, too, you damn rat! Never talk like that, ever!"

Tooru, who was used to their incessant fighting had not been bothered much by it. But the punch had thrown her completely off guard. She had stood there gaping for a brief moment before realising what had just happened. "Oh my gosh, Yuki, are you okay?"

Suddenly Kyou felt guilty, although inside he could not help but feel a great sense of triumph. For the first time in his life he had hit Yuki. And he enjoyed it. Still, making Tooru worry about Yuki sent mixed emotions throughout his body. He hated making Tooru upset and it made his stomach turn, he cared about her deeply, but seeing her worry about Yuki instead of him made his stomach knot in a different way - a selfish way.

Haru was getting ready for bed, her homework was done. Mostly done. Somewhat done. Not really at all. _Oh well, I'll still pass... I think._

Haru climbed into bed, but as she lay down she heard a very familiar "oomph!"

"Muta! What are you doing here?"

After a grunt or two, the gigantic white cat crawled out from under the girl. "I was just coming by because it's going to rain. I hate the smell of wet fur."

"Okay Muta, but just for tonight. Besides, you kinda need a bath anyway."

"Oh, and no cuddling, I don't do that thing."

"Of course." Haru turned off the light and snuggled under the covers, trying her hardest to stay on the bed she was now sharing with a feline three times the normal size for a domestic cat.

The rain began to fall, and slowly but surely it progressed into a great thunderstorm. Soon enough Haru awoke to the feeling of a cold cat's nose pushing against her arm. She pretended she was still sleeping but to herself she was smiling. So Muta was afraid of thunder. She fell back to sleep with a round, furry, slightly stinky cat curled up under her arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Tooru was busying herself about Yuki, making sure that he was comfortable and that his face wasn't too sore, and fussing over the blood that had long stopped dripping from his nose. Kyou was off on the roof somewhere.

_Great,_ Kyou was moping, staring at the clouds, _They're all gonna be so happy now, I got- almost got caught as a cat, I bashed that damn rat's face in, and Tooru is concerned about rat boy now. Looks like I did Yuki a favour... but it felt so good._

Shigure's voice drifted up from inside the attic, "Kyou! If you're skulking about on the roof again, you better not pretend that you're not there. I saw what happened to Yuki. I hope you're happy now."

"So I caught him off guard, it's his own damn fault for letting me hit him." Kyou rolled over on his side away from the opening to the roof.

"You can stay out there all night for all I care, but Akito is going to hear about this."

_No!_

"Fine! See if I care. I can handle that brat."

_No! Dammit!_ Kyou let out a sigh of exasperation. _It's your own damn fault you know._ "SHUT UP!" Kyou shouted, and it echoed across the empty woods.

A reply of lightning and heavy thunder pealed its across the sky. Kyou's body shuddered as all the hairs on his body stood up. The sky opened up and released a torrent of rain on the unsuspecting boy.

Moments later, Kyou was out of his sopping wet clothes and into a dry bed where he entered a restless slumber.

Haru woke up in the morning to the sound of her cow alarm clock. She hit the alarm and then rolled over and buried her head beneath the covers. It was only then that she became aware of a smelly ball of white fur which she was currently digging her elbow into.

"Fatso! Get out of my bed!"

"Ngh... but it's still raining."

Only then did Haru look out the window to see a torrential rain pouring down. Quickly she got up switched on the radio as she watched the downpour wash down the gutters. She got dressed as a few pop songs played in the background. She sat on her bed and waited impatiently for the commercials to stop coming. Finally, after a list of schools Haru was disinterested in, "Kaibara High is," Haru held her breath and that one second between the word is and "open" seemed to drag out for eternity. After that, time slowed down.

"Muta, try not to get caught by mom, okay? Why couldn't you just hang out at the Cat Bureau instead?"

"I didn't want to stay within a mile of that stupid chicken."

Haru just rolled her eyes. Muta just couldn't get along with birds. Especially Toto, the crow that lived near where Muta usually stayed.

Haru quickly grabbed an umbrella and a rain coat. Taking a deep breath stepped outside into the rain.

"Kyou, don't sulk so much, it's just pathetic."

Kyou just gave Yuki a blank stare. Tooru turned to Kyou, "Kyou, are you gonna be alright?"

"Hmph... yeah... you know how I am when it rains."

Tooru remembered the last time her and Kyou were in the rain together. She just wished that the rain didn't make him so miserable.

"Kyou, just deal with it, it's rather annoying to have to deal with your antics."

"Shut up you damn rat! You have no idea what it's like to be me! Just leave me alone!"

Yuki turned away from Kyou. His lip had a tiny red split and there was a slight bruise, it was nothing anyone would notice.

Or so Kyou thought.

Nearly every girl that Yuki passed had some type of concern shadowing her face and each would comment, "Prince Yuki! What happened?"

To which he would reply with a "Oh, I just got hit by a tree branch."

And they would always believe it, because he was the perfect prince.

_Kyou, you owe me._ Although he knew that he was really protecting himself as much as Kyou. What on earth could Prince Yuki have done to deserve a punch in the face like that?

Haru arrived at school, not late this time, but soaking wet. Her umbrella had caught in the wind and it had broken halfway to school. She was hurrying off to the bathrooms to try and salvage her hair before class. As well, she wanted to see what she could do about her sopping wet socks.

On the way she ran into Yuki and saw that there was a cut in his lip, without thinking she said "Souma-san, how did that happen?"

Yuki immediately noticed her, she hadn't referred to him as "prince" which was a relief. "Miss Takahashi, it's nothing, really. I just had an accident with a tree branch. Oh, look at you, you're soaking wet! And you're shivering. Here." He gave his coat to her.

Haru was dumbstruck, she hardly knew Yuki, and he was giving her his coat to wear? "Th-thank you. My umbrella broke."

He smiled. _He looks creepy when he smiles... he doesn't seem to really enjoy much._

"You can borrow mine, I don't need it, I can share with someone on the way home."

"Oh, no! That's okay. I already got soaked and you've already lent me your coat, that's okay."

"No, it's fine."

"You're sure?" Haru really did want an umbrella, but taking Yuki's didn't seem right.

"Of course. I'll be fine." _There it is again, that creepy smile._ "I'll meet you back here after class."

"Um, okay." _Now let's hope I don't forget like I always do._ "See you!"

"Goodbye Miss Takahashi!"

Haru left for class, glad to have some warmth and a dry way home. Or at least she hoped she would be dry by the end of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Class let out and Haru found Yuki waiting with Tooru, Kyou was standing some distance away.

"Hi Haru!"

"Hello Miss Takahashi."

"Hi Tooru, hello Souma-san" _Why am I blushing? It's not like he's good looking or anything..._

Haru stared at Kyou, he looked extremely depressed. _Maybe he feels bad for being a jerk?_ Kyou looked up at her as if reading her thoughts, a look that seemed to say "You're unimportant to me."

"Thank you so much for the umbrella, Yuki."

"What? Yuki! You can't go without an umbrella!" Tooru seemed very concerned about Yuki, but Kyou turned his face in the opposite direction.

"Neither can Miss Takahashi. I'm sure I can share an umbrella with you, Miss Honda." Kyou's muscles tensed.

_At least his creepy smile isn't reserved for just me._

"Thanks again. I'm so glad they cancelled lacrosse practice at least."

"Goodbye!"

"Bye!."

"Muta, I've decided to give you a bath, mom's busy with a quilting project right now, so if you're quiet I can get away with it."

"Are you kidding? I came here to keep from getting wet."

"You'll be clean."

"Don't care."

"Too bad, you reek. Of course, if you cooperate there could be a can of tuna or ten involved if you let me clean you up."

"Make it fifteen."

"Fine, fifteen it is. Now follow me."

Haru drew a warm bath about a third of the way full and told Muta to get in. Instead he stuck a paw in and stated "It's too cold."

Haru put in some more hot water and tossed him in.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." His gruff voice carried down the stairs, although all that Haru's mother heard was a faint yowl. It was a good thing that she was so absorbed in her work that it didn't register as a sound.

"You don't want my mom to hear you, she'll freak out and then toss you out of the house."

Muta was silent from then on. Haru used some mild soap and cleaned him up. She grabbed an old towel and wrapped up the gigantic cat.

"Ugh, I hate wet fur."

"You know, most cats look underweight when they get wet, but you don't look any smaller." Before Muta could complain, she quickly said "I'm going to get the tuna."

Haru disappeared downstairs for a brief moment before returning with seventeen cans of tuna and a can opener. Muta slipped out of the towel, slightly dried off but his fur was still clinging together. Haru could hardly open the cans fast enough for Muta to eat them.

Kyou was fuming inside, but on the outside he hardly seemed lucid. He just stared at Yuki and Tooru sharing her pink umbrella. He snorted _Two girls sharing an umbrella is hardly something to be jealous of._

But he was jealous.

As soon as the three got home Kyou went upstairs to try and sleep.

He really just went to avoid Yuki and to mope about for a bit.

God how he hated the rain!


	5. Chapter 5

"Muta, I don't mind if you sleep in the bed tonight, you smell like a rose." Haru was extremely grateful that the monstrous cat had let her bathe him with minimal fuss.

"All weeds smell the same to me. I think it's disgusting."

"Whatever you think, just be glad it's dry in here."

Muta grumbled himself off to sleep, and Haru drifted off soon afterward. Soon there was nothing but the sound of the rain and Muta's muffled cat snores.

Kyou was lying awake in the darkness, a sickly pale green glow spread out across the room from his alarm clock. He had layers of blankets piled up around him to keep out the damp of the rain. He glanced over at his alarm clock.

"Three fourty-six?" He muttered to himself, "You've gotta be kidding me."

_It's never been this bad before, why can't I sleep? _He squinched his eyes shut and Tooru's face flashed on the backs of his retinas. They opened wide with shock. _If Akito finds out, he'll be furious. Even worse, he could decide to take it out on her. But Yuki, he spends so much time with her, Akito could take it on her for that too._

Kyou tossed and turned, trying hard to make his mind go blank like Shishou had taught him. Still, he was afraid for Tooru's safety. Even if Yuki was the one endangering her.

Shigure's voice cut the darkness, a mere murmur above the pounding rain, "He's been acting out horribly."

"I don't really care about him, he can do what he likes, it's not like he can go anywhere. We can always put hi under lock and key if we have to. Besides, he's done me a favour, Yuki's been getting a little too close to the Honda girl." Akito's voice was drawling and disinterested. "Is there anything else you have to say, Shigure?"

"Well, Akito, I'm concerned about what will happen to Kyou after this year. He can't very well get a job now, can he?"

"Of course not. If you don't mind I'd like to keep him as far away from me as possible. He can stay with you if you like, if not I have a nice little room specifically designed for those with his 'needs.' Now, if that's all Shigure, I'd appreciate if you would just leave."

Shigure bowed his head and left Akito alone in darkness.

By morning the rain had nearly stopped, it was a light drizzle and the sun was out. "Okay Muta, get out of bed."

The cat just lay there like a lump. Haru attempted to roll him out of bed but to no avail.

"Fatso, get up!"

His ears perked up at that and he looked over and glared at her for a moment before moving his massive body into a standing position. "I thought I told you no more fat jokes."

"The rain's stopping, go somewhere else."

"I want breakfast first."

"Well... okay. You wait here, I'll make you something. We're all out of canned fish so you'll have to be satisfied with something else."

"As long as it was alive at some time and is currently dead for the most part, I'll eat it."

Haru quickly got ready for school and met her mother for breakfast. She made herself some eggs plus some extras on the side. Carefully she sneaked the remaining eggs up to her room where Muta promptly devoured them.

"Now come downstairs with me, and be careful not to get caught!"

Carefully the two made their way down the stairs. "The coast is clear, hurry up!"

"Haru, who are you talking to?"

"Um, nothing mom... I was just thinking out loud."

"Okay... if you say so." Haru's mother just gave her a look that only a mother can give their child and went back to whatever she had been doing in the kitchen.

Haru made it to the door and turned the knob to see Muta instantaneously cover himself thickly in the mud.

"You know, you could have taken the sidewalk, I just gave you a bath you know."

"Well at least I don't smell like weeds anymore."

Haru just rolled her eyes and walked to school.

"Kyou, you look terrible. Are you feeling alright?" Tooru cast a worried glance in Kyou's direction.

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well last night. You don't need to worry about me."

_At least the edge is back in his voice, he must be feeling a little better_. Tooru smiled at this thought, although Kyou really _did_ look horrible. "Just as long as you think you'll be okay."

Kyou shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet. He already couldn't wait for this day to end.


End file.
